The kidnapping
by Talon Raleigh Cullen
Summary: What happens when Victoria and Luke team up and kidnap Renesmee? Percy finds out and runs to save her. What happens when Edward finds out as well. Will they fight? Will someone die? Find out! PLEASE REVIEW!


**Okay, I don't own either and in this story ignore the fact that Luke and Victoria died. She's still out for revenge and Luke is trying to raise Kronos out of Tartarus. He's not Krono's yet and Victoria is still looking for revenge. **

**Renessme's point of view**

I smiled as the on coming cars came zooming past me on the highway. I loved being able to walk home from school. Dad had tried to talk mom out of it but she finally had some freedom. He was so protective and it got really annoying. It was pretty embarrassing to have your dad drive up in a flashy new looking Volvo, pose as your older brother and drive you away…in the back seat! The only person just as annoying was Jacob. I know he "loves me" but he was so clingy I could scream.

Anyway, I walked down the long street when a large white van appeared beside me. Suddenly a guy around eighteen climbed out of van. He had whitish-blond hair and a long white scar running down his left cheek. He smiled an evil smile. "Hi," he said to me and then, to someone to in the van, "Get her." Instinct over took me. I sprinted with all my might down the street unleashing my full vampire speed. I knew they couldn't catch me. Suddenly, a shape jumped over me and stood in front of me. It was a woman probably in her early twenties. She had flaming red hair with feline features. But that wasn't the first thing that I realized. The first thing I realized was, she had out run me. She had the strength to jump over me. There was only one answer. A vampire! This woman was a vampire; and a strong one at that. She tackled me to the ground and tied my arms and legs with an old strip of leather. She tied them so tight I cried out in pain. As I did however she pulled a wider strip over my mouth, making it impossible to scream. She then grabbed me and ran back to the van. She then tossed me in the van my head slamming against the wall with such force it hurt even me. Suddenly the boy got into my face and yanked my gag off. I gasped and strained against the leather but I stopped just as soon as I felt a sharp sword pointed under my neck. "If you wish to live you will stay silent." I shut my mouth. "Good girl," he said and motioned for the driver to drive away. "Oh," the woman sighed, "Please let me kill her." My eyes widened in fright. "Not yet Victoria. We must wait." That didn't make me feel better. As we drove away they put the gag back on. I didn't know what I was more scared of. What was going to happen to me and how many cities would get blown up by the sonic boom my dad would make when I found out.

**Luke's point of view**

As the vampire girl stood before me I thought about why I was doing this. I thought back to when I'd met Victoria. I was on the _Princess Andromeda_ when I was told a new monster was on the ship. She arrived in the middle of the night. I climbed out of the king size bed, pulled on clothes and briskly walked out the door, ready to kill this monster that'd woken me up. I found a few of my guards standing at the main doorway. And there, leaning on the railing, stood a beautiful woman. "Wow," I said quietly. I then waved off the gathering guards. Finally I rolled my neck and walked up to the woman. She had beautiful flaming red hair tied up into a small bun. Her eyes were quick and cat like however looked sad. She scanned them over the endless sea as if looking for something that would never come. "So, you're the brains behind this cruise?" I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. "And you are?" I finally asked. "My name is Victoria and I accept you to believe me when I tell you that I am a vampire." Her eyes shot over to me daring me to protest. I didn't. I'd always expected vampires to exist somewhere. "Why do you seek me?" I asked. She sighed and stared out to see for a while. Finally she answered. "A few years ago my mate, James, was killed. He was killed by another family of vampires. I have been seeking revenged for years now but I haven't succeeded. I have heard of you and your ship. I know how you can keep that…Jackson at bay." My eyes flickered at these words. By now I would do anything to get rid of him. So she told me. I agreed and it had led to this, chasing a young girl. Victoria had told me she was a vampire as well and I now believed it as she shot away. After Victoria had slammed her into the car and I'd threatened her into silence I told my driver to drive us away.

**Percy's point of view**

I found out two weeks into the summer session of Camp Half-Blood. I had just gotten done crushing some Athena campers at the sword arena and was walking by an archery class when Chiron called me over. "Percy I need you…now." I had only heard that tone a few times, only when there was bad news. I ran over to him. "What is it?" I asked. "No time, here come with me." With that he plucked me off the ground and flung me on his back. As we rode away to the Big House worried thoughts filled my mind. _Was it my mom? Tyson? _However when we reached the Big House I found out it wasn't any of that. "A very important child was kidnapped." He told me. "Luke has kidnapped her." I nodded. "We must save her before something bad happens."

"Isn't this bad enough?" I asked. He rolled her eyes. "Annabeth and Grover have volunteered to go, if you want them."

"Of course I want them. They know I do. Right Annabeth?" I smiled. Suddenly the air shimmered and Annabeth appeared next to me. She smiled and shoved me playfully in the shoulder. I smiled and shoved her back. After we told Grover he was going Annabeth said it would be best if we took a train down to North Carolina, where the _Princess Andromeda _had last been spotted. That's when I came with my brilliant idea. I could control the waves of a Camp Half-Blood rowboat, which was faster and easier. It also was cheap, which was a plus.

So the next day Annabeth, Grover and I piled into the rowboat and set off on our long journey.

**Bella's point of view**

I nervously paced the living room looking at the clock every couple of minutes. _Why was she so late? She usually comes home around 3:30._ I was so scared. Luckily, Edward wouldn't know until I told him. No one else was home yet. However that might be unlucky. Suddenly Edward came walking. He obviously didn't see anything wrong. "Good afternoon," he said embracing me tightly. "Hey," I said. "So, where's the second cutest girl in the world?" He asked pecking me on the cheek and shedding his gray jacket. I didn't know what to say. That's when he realized something was wrong. "What's wrong!?" He cried. I started to sob and fell into his strong arms. "Oh, Edward, Renesmee didn't come home." His arms grew stiff and I glanced up to see his face hard with rage. He stepped away and shrieked, "What!" He had yelled so loud the glass windows shook. He let me fall into a chair and started pacing. "Can't you find her? Listen for her thoughts?" He nodded and put on his face became all focused. "Walking home…white van…scarred face…red hair woman…vampire…kidnapping…might die…" I shuddered with fear. If that wasn't bad enough however Jacob then burst into the house. "Hello," he said holding his arms wide; however when he saw our faces his smile faded. "Wait, what's wrong? Where's Renessme?" I fell back into Edward's arms overcome with grief and fear. I buried my head in Edward's chest as he hastily explained what was going on. Jacob fell into the chair beside me. "What will we do?" I said helplessly. We sat in defeated silence for a few moments when suddenly Edward shot up. "I lost her!" I almost screamed, "What!?" Edward was breathing hard. "I lost her thoughts. One second she was thinking danger…darkness…stopping…boat…East coast… and then nothing!" Jacob stood up. "Okay, calm down. She can't be…dead. She would be thinking about that…wouldn't she?" Edward nodded but he didn't seem relieved. "I think the only thing we can do is go find her. You and me." He gestured to Jacob who nodded. But wasn't going to have that; I wasn't going to be left behind. "I'm not going to be left behind. She's my daughter too." Edward shook his head. "No way, it'll be too dangerous. I will not put you in harms way." I shook with anger. How dare he tell me what to do? I then jumped on him crushing him into the leather couch. "I'm going. You can't stop me. I will go." There was a moment of awkward silence and I could tell he was thinking about it. Finally he gave me a crooked smile and laughed. "Fine, you can go." I smiled a started to get off of him but he pulled me back on him. He was about to kiss me but he seemed to remember that Jacob was standing over there so we stood up. "Fine," Jacob said looking uncomfortable, "But when we find whoever did this I will rip them limb from limb. Let's go."

**Percy's point of view**

I loved being on the water. The salty sea air, the sea spray hitting my face which was hot from the always beaming sun and the beautiful stars you could see at night. Being on the water gave me enough energy that I didn't really need sleep so, while Annabeth and Grover slept, I kept watch for monsters and I also watched my favorite constellations grow high in the sky. During the day however we had a lot of time to talk. Grover told us how his latest venture to save the wild had gone. He'd recently been giving the satyrs at camp new assignments. Annabeth told us about how her latest visit to her dad had gone. Ever since her dad had saved her on Mount Tam she had been making a lot more head way with there relationship.

We had been traveling for about two days when we finally spotted the_ Princess Andromeda_, which was good because I don't any of, us could handle eating granola bars and warm water for much longer. I was pretty sure I could get some fish to commit suicide for us but I didn't think Grover would like that. Anyway, it was night when I saw it. I was staring up at the sky; Annabeth and Grover were fast asleep, studying the stars. Suddenly I saw a warm glow of light coming from behind me. I turned and found the ship about two hundreds yards away. I shot the boat toward it, the rocking and spray hitting us woke Annabeth and Grover. "What? Where are we?" Annabeth asked. "Of the coast of Virginia," my nautical senses told me. When we finally reached the boat we all climbed up the side. When we reached the top I uncapped Riptide just in case someone caught us. Annabeth brought out her knife as well. We had snuck down a few halls when suddenly someone started walking down the hall. "Who's that?" Grover asked. I shrugged. It was dark; I couldn't see the person's face. We kept walking. "Do we run?" Annabeth asked. I shook my head. However, the person then started running toward us. "Now we run." I said and we did.

**Renessme's point of view**

We were in the truck for who-knows-how-long. I slept most of the time. The man told me we had been traveling for two days. Finally he took the rough gag off my mouth. I took a deep breath of clean air, grateful for it. Suddenly light came flooding into the dark van. I covered my eyes as they burned. The woman went first and pulled me along with her. I thought I might be able to run for it but the man put a sword to my back. _Strike that,_ I thought. As we walked down the street I tried to find hints of where we were. Finally I found it. A small sign told me we were in…Virginia. I was shocked. How did we travel the length of the United States in just two days? I ran my fingers through my hair trying to understand how we had done this. The boy chuckled. I looked over and realized he had seen my confusion. "Have you noticed that no one seems to have noticed us?" I shock my head but I did now. You'd think a girl being forced to walk with a sword pointed into her back would make some head turn however no one's did. "The thing is there is such a thing as magic. It makes mortals unable to see us; or at least the truth. Speaking of magic I guess I should explain some things. You've probably already figured out that my friend over there is a vampire. Like you."

"Half vampire." I retorted. He ignored me. "And I, Luke Castellan, am a half-blood." I had no idea what he meant. "You know those Greek gods. Like Zeus, Poseidon…Hermes." He said Hermes like it was going to kill him. "Well they're real. And I am the product of a god and a mortal. A half-blood." I nodded understanding. I kept walking. Suddenly the sword tip dug into my back. It didn't break skin but I still hurt. I realized. I realized we were on a dock and on the edge of it lay a huge cruise ship. As Luke and Victoria steered toward it I saw its name; the _Princess Andromeda._ I had not idea what that was about. I did know that there was a slim chance I would get out of this alive.

**Luke's point of view**

When we had thrown the brat into the dungeon I almost ran to my room. I needed to think, without that redheaded vampire breathing down my neck. When I reached it I fell back on my bed and reached under my pillow. I smiled at the picture that I pulled out. The girl had blond hair, a tan athletic body and stormy gray eyes. "Annabeth," I whispered. I fell asleep with the picture close to my chest. I woke to a short rapping on my door. I crumbled the picture under my pillow and told them to come in. Victoria cracked the door and walked in. I could tell it was night and we had set sail. "A small boat was spotted of the port bow." I shot out of bed and sprinted to the main deck. A small row boat was about two hundred yards away. It suddenly shot through the water with such speed I just knew who had to be driving it. "He did come." I said and then got a brilliant idea. "Everyone get to the stern. Victoria and I will take care of the rest." They followed the orders immediately. "Victoria go get the girl. Fresh bait." I said smiling.


End file.
